Purr
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Milo tiene una mala idea. / *Milo & Camus*, oneshot, yaoi.


En el club de fans de C&M del foro ******saintseiyayaoi**(punto)******net** se pusieron a hablar de posibles mascotas para ellos, y obvio pensé en gatos y… y ya, se me antojó escribir esta cosilla XD

* * *

**Purr**

* * *

Había sido una mala idea, ambos lo supieron la primera noche. La sinfonía de _maws_ y _mias _y _mwrs_ cesaba apenas por minutos para continuar reforzada, en un tono aún más chillante.

Camus giró todo su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a Milo. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y cerró los ojos fuertemente durante medio minuto, ordenándose paciencia. No funcionó.

Camus se levantó y arrojó la almohada a su acompañante vengativamente. Milo se quejó y se sentó como resorte, con los pelos despeinados y los ojos irritados por la falta de descanso.

—¿A dónde vas?

Camus gruñó algo por lo bajo que Milo no fue capaz de entender ni agudizando el oído. ¿Había sido francés? No estuvo convencido. Tal vez no había sido nada más que balbuceos sonámbulos. ¿Pero a dónde iría? ¿Le haría a algo al más nuevo inquilino de la Casa de Escorpión? Paró la oreja cuando los maullidos cesaron. Se movió queriendo desembarazarse de las sábanas para averiguar lo que sucedía. Apenas su pie izquierdo tocó el suelo cuando escuchó la puerta siendo empujada.

Volteó para ver a Camus cargando al pequeño. Era en verdad muy pequeño, le cabía en una mano que mantenía cerca del pecho, donde la bolita pelusienta se acurrucaba.

Camus se paró frente a Milo, lo miró con resentimiento; un nuevo nivel de resentimiento nunca antes experimentado. Milo tragó en seco.

—Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a estar así—Milo ni acababa de hablar cuando ya tenía un gatito en la cabeza, agarrándose con uñas afiladas a su cráneo. Siseó, entrecerró los ojos, y sus manos volaron a quitar a la criatura de ahí. Camus ya caminaba en dirección a la puerta una vez más.

—¿Y ahora…?

—Volveré cuando se acostumbre a estar aquí.

La puerta se cerró. Milo bajó la mirada para ver al gatito aferrándose a su camiseta. Al menos ya no se quejaba como antes, aunque parecía estar tan a la expectativa como él, sus ojos oscuros y húmedos lo miraron por algunos momentos antes de que su atención fuera capturada por otra cosa. Saltó lanzando una zarpa hacia un largo mechón de cabello azulado e intentó enrollarse en él, empujando enloquecidamente con las patas traseras mientras rascaba con las delanteras.

—¡No hagas eso!—Milo lo desenredó como pudo y volvió a dejarlo quieto sobre sus piernas. Suspiró profundo y se acostó de nuevo. Mantuvo al gatito sobre su pecho donándole mimos perezosos para distraerlo y, con suerte, adormilarlo. Bostezó. Realmente había sido mala idea, porque no tenía ni una pista de cómo cuidar a una mascota, pero siempre había querido una, y si bien nunca pensó ser una "persona de gatos", cuando se topó con esa minurria perdida en la calle, en pleno aguacero, no pudo dejarla de lado.

Minurria. Tal vez así podría llamarle. Pero seguro Camus insistiría por un nombre un tanto más refinado…

Sonrió al recordar la cara de pasmo que había puesto al verlo llegar empapado por la lluvia cargando al gato más horrible del mundo. No era para nada feo, pero había estado mugroso y mojado y había lucido terrible. Milo no había estado seguro cómo iba a reaccionar Camus. Desde hacía meses que se podría decir que vivían juntos, aunque no en una sola casa. Eso quizás no tenía mucho sentido… La pasaban un mes en el octavo templo y otro en el onceavo, era conveniente porque no hacía falta tener ambas casas abastecidas al mismo tiempo y aparte de dinero se ahorraban innecesarias subidas y bajadas. No se decidían a quedarse en un sitio de manera definitiva simplemente porque, tarde o temprano, uno terminaba extrañando la sensación de "_MI templo"_.

El caso era que nunca habían discutido la posibilidad de tener una mascota juntos, o siquiera cada quien por su parte. En realidad no resultaba algo muy práctico para un Santo de Athena.

Por suerte, Camus se lo había tomado mejor de lo esperado. Le preocupó más poner a Milo seco para evitar que enfermase que lo que aquél planeara hacer con el animalito recogido.

—Me lo quedaré—Milo dijo sin que le preguntaran. Había estado sentado en la cama, con el gatito envuelto en una toalla sobre su regazo. Cada diez segundos tenía que retenerlo para que no saliera a explorar y caminara por sus piernas con esas uñas que no parecía saber controlar muy bien. Milo había quedado en ropa interior y no quería acabar aruñado. Camus volteó sobre el hombro con una ceja arqueada, pausando en la tarea de buscar una pijama para el otro.

—¿Estás seguro? Tendrás que alimentarlo y limpiar sus desastres, te romperá los muebles y las plantas.

—No tengo plantas, y los muebles son viejos, ni me gustan. Y es tan pequeño, ¿qué tanto problema puede causar?

—Crecerá y dejará de parecerte lindo.

—No lo creo…—musitó aplastándole las orejas. El gatito sacudió la cabeza y luego encorvó la espalda, estirando las patas antes de comenzar a dar apretoncitos sobre el muslo de Milo de una manera obsesiva, como si estuviera amasando algo. Al extraño comportamiento le acompañó un ruidito de motor muy leve.

—¿Qué está haciendo?—preguntó Milo, ladeando la cabeza para examinar a su nueva mascota. Camus se acercó con una toalla en mano y observó al gato durante un par de segundos antes de contestar:

—Ronronea.

—Eso no. Lo que hace con las patas.

—Ah, está contento.

Con eso tuvo, se quedaría con él. Ahora algo que le intrigaba más era cómo Camus sabía de estas cosas. Alzó la cara hacia él y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quieres que te lo regale?—preguntó en tono de acusación.

—No—contestó de inmediato—. ¿Para qué lo querría?

Milo sonrió de lado cuando Camus comenzó a hacer esa cosa con sus labios, como que los tensaba y torcía un poco cuando mentía. ¿Tal vez Camus había tenido gatos? No se le ocurría un dónde ni cuándo para ello, pero al menos era claro que no le desagradaban.

—¿De qué te sonríes?—preguntó reclamante. Milo agachó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, aplastó al gato con una mano y le rascó la nuca extrayéndole un ronroneo más fuerte.

—Será de ambos—anunció encogiéndose de hombros. Camus resopló.

—Sólo quieres que termine cuidándolo por ti. —Milo se sobresaltó cuando sintió la toalla sobre su cabeza, cubriéndole gran parte del rostro y obstaculizando su mirada. Retomó su sonrisa, ahora de un carácter astuto, cuando sintió a Camus aproximándose. Las manos del francés apartaron lo suficiente la toalla para encontrarse con ojos de aires felinos que se clavaron en sus labios y luego en su mirada.

Camus besó a Milo, pero no fue un beso de "buenas noches", o uno que dijera, "de acuerdo, tú ganas, nos quedaremos con el gato", más bien sabía a "¿te das cuenta de lo tanto que nos estorbará?"

La lengua que se deslizó al interior de su boca y espantó el frío remanente de la lluvia casi lo convence de que ninguna distracción valía la pena. Cuando las manos de Camus se posaron a los lados de su cuello y se arrastraron provocándolo con su insoportable levedad, Milo se emocionó de más y apretó al gato entre sus manos, exprimiéndole un maullido quejoso.

Camus viró los ojos y se apartó para cambiarse y acostarse. Milo corrió a dejar al gato en la sala, y luego corrió a dejar a Camus prensado contra el colchón.

Y ni diez minutos después, la sinfonía gatuna les había destanteado todo.

La noche se había hecho insoportable y así, Milo había acabado en la situación actual, abandonado con su gato. Al menos ya no se lamentaba en maullidos y quizás ambos conseguirían dormir. De pronto el gatito se movió y avanzó para arriba, se arrastró apretujándose contra el cuello de Milo, empujándose contra su mandíbula y causándole cosquillas. Milo rió suavemente e intentó apartarlo pero el minino se comprobó terco. Lo dejó ahí. Descubrió que los ronroneos eran relajantes y cerró los ojos tras un último bostezo.

Camus volvió. Había estado tan somnoliento y distraído por su enojo que había salido sin siquiera ponerse los zapatos. Encontró a Milo roncando y al gato ronroneando junto a él. En vez de ir por su calzado y retomar la huida, la imagen de las dos criaturas que ahora tendría que cuidar le sacó un pequeño suspiro entre conmovido y resignado. Fue convencido de quedarse un rato; un rato que se tradujo en el resto de la noche.

Milo despertó con el gato mudado a su cabeza y con el rostro de Camus ensartado en su cuello. Sonrió perezoso, felicitándose por su excelente mala idea.


End file.
